Random Fic Ideas
by BlackWolfos
Summary: These are random story snippets that pop into my head, but don't become full on fics themselves. if you see one you like, take it and make it your own. if not, then why are you still reading this summary?
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM STORY IDEAS**

_**These are ideas i either don**__**'**__**t have time to get too, don't want to do, or can**__**'t do for one reason or another. Feel free to pick one up if you want. **_

**Son of Kyuubi; literally**

_**I got this idea from "The Unforeseen Heir" by Viraqua. Well, it was really just one line from it... And it was a joke line... Anyway, premise is simple, Naruto is the actual flesh and blood son of the Kyuubi, a newborn kitsune named (insert name here). But before he was aware even of his own existence, he is kid-napped... Or fox-napped, by none other than the evil (insert villain of fic here) and is taken to Konoha. In a rage, Kyuubi attacks Konoha to retrieve her child who has been transformed to look like a human by the powers that be in the village. As is the usual, the Yondaime seals the fox into the child, now named Naruto by the powers that be, and dies/survives, whichever suits ya, in order to make the most powerful living weapon ever known to mankind. But, despite the sealing, Kyuubi remains in perfect communication with her son throughout his life in Konoha and makes sure he knows the truth of himself and everything else. Going on to teach him the ways of the Shinobi and Kitsune until a time is reached where both can be restored to their proper forms to take revenge. **_

_**I imagine it would go something like this...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Another pained howl tore from the cave, sending all nearby critters that hadn't left before scurrying for their lives. The cries had been going on nonstop for over twelve hours, and showed no signs of relenting in force. What could cause such pained cries to leave from what must have been a mighty creature, none could fathom, but soon, they ceased all together, and a small cry broke through the silence, an infants wail, heard by all._

_She panted, childbirth was no simple task for anyone, even her, the strongest of the Bijuu. But she was nothing if not strong willed and determined, and had brought her child into the world through her body. Her little one had certainly put up a fight coming into the world, reluctant to leave the safe confines of her womb, but now, he rested quietly in her arms, softly cradled whilst she cleaned him up with her tongue. Her delicate, frail child, gently cradled by her deadly claws, yet he rested on, both needed it, but her motherly duties came first, making sure he was clean and well fed before anything else._

**_(I'll let you decide how he get's separated from Kyuubi)_**

"_Is it finished yet?" he asked impatiently. He'd been waiting for hours for this process to be done with. All they were doing was making a fox look human, how hard could it be!?_

"_a-almost sir, were having problems concealing the t-t-tail." the frightened medic replied. Already three other doctors had been killed by his impatient fury. She didnt want to be the fourth!_

_A scowl formed on the man's face at being forced to wait even longer for his weapon. He was about to strike this woman who dare impede his goal when the door burst open. "My lord! It is finished!" the doctor carried a bundle in their arms._

_He smiled and pulled back the coverings, revealing a smooth child's face. It looked perfectly human! Except..._

"_Why does he still have whiskers!?" he almost roared, waking the child who began to cry. Quickly, the doctor took the child back and began to try and soothe it. "we tried everything sir! But the marks appear through any sealing attempt." they said with fear._

_The man scowled, the only thing saving the doctor from death right then and there was the fact that they were holding the infant. He pushed those thoughts aside and allowed a sinister smile to grace to come to his face._

"_Well," he said "no matter. We still have the child. And soon, all the other pieces will come together." as soon as he said that, a random masked ANBU burst into the room._

"_Sir! The Kyuubi has been spotted heading towards the village! E.T.A approximately one hour!" the man only smiled._

"_good. Thats plenty of time to get things set up." he turned to the medic holding the child, "prep him for the procedure, i have to go prepare the final steps." and with that, he left._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thats pretty much all i can see for this one. If it interest you, go ahead and make it your own, no request needed. But a PM saying you've started writing it would be nice.**_

_**Until the next random idea pops in my head, see ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Random story ideas 2**

**Back again with another random idea. I was sitting at my house, minding my own business, looking for some decent neglected Naruto fan-fiction, when a thought struck me. Almost all of these fics have Naruto with a sister or brother or sometimes both that are treated better than him almost always because they activate a bloodline or something like that and Naruto doesn****'****t. So, my normal questioning nature ask, ****'what if Naruto DID activate a bloodline?' and thus, this idea was born.**

**I think it would go like this...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ask anyone what the Namikaze family is like, and you'll most likely get answers like these.

"_A close-knit bunch. Couldn't be better!"_

"_Not just family, they're all best friends, too!"_

"_The picture perfect family all should try to be."_

"_The best damn family there ever was!"_

Sounds nice, right? This is looking like the perfect family, isnt it?

Oh how wrong you are.

The Namikaze family are anything BUT normal, or what you would call '_close-knit'_. At one point, that may have been the case. But any normalcy was sent away with the Kyuubi attack.

**(Insert obligatory Kyuubi attack scene here cuz i dont want to write it)**

That was plenty bad as it was. But of course, where a Namikaze is involved, nothing is ever so simple. Enter Naruto and **(whatever sister's name is). **While the kyuubi's power was split evenly between the two, Naruto fell into the background when his sister activated their father's bloodline.

**(I'm not sure what this would be, so you can make that up)**

After that, Naruto's sister got practically all the attention from both parents. Early ninja training, her own kunai set, extra dessert, everything a kid could seemed like it would go on that way forever, with her at the front and Naruto slowly fading into obscurity. But, the first true sign of an Uzumaki, they will always find a way to surprise you, no matter the situation. As was the case when Naruto unlocked his mother's bloodline.

**(this one i will put in since i think it's the first one like it)**

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look what i can do!" shouted Naruto excitedly as he ran towards Kushina on the porch. She looked up from her book and smiled at her son. Unlike her husband she hadn't completely forgotten they had a son, it was just her daughter's training took precedence with her unlocking her father's bloodline. But she still loved her son with all her heart._

"_What is it sweety?" she asked kindly, Naruto's face was a mask of pure joy as he stared at her, practically shaking with excitement. _

"_Watch!" he all but shouted happily. He turned to a nearby tree while Kushina looked on. It was just an ordinary tree, nothing remarkable or outstanding about it, though the local kids did seem to love playing in it. A simple oak tree, like you'd see in a park, tall, wide encompassing branches, a thick trunk..._

_*whoosh* *THUNK* _

_...With a pointed chain sticking out of it connected to her sons arm._

_..._

"_WHAT!"_

"_See? Isn't it cool Mommy!" Naruto said excitedly, literally bouncing with excitement. Kushina was speechless, mouth agape at what she just saw. Naruto had just made a chain come out of his arm. Her son had her chakra chain ability. Her son had the Uzumaki bloodline! At first she just stood there, completely stunned by what she saw. Then, she broke out into the biggest grin seen on anyone not with purple hair and a dango fetish. She quickly scooped up her son in a bone crushing hug, which he all to happily returned. _

_Kushina's mind was racing. She would have to start his training immediately. She wondered how strong it was in him already, his chain went pretty deep into the tree, if the hole left when she yanked it out with her hug was any indication. He would need so much to get ready to be a ninja, oh there was just too much going on in her mind at the time. But all that mattered to Naruto was that his mother was proud of him and showering him with love. Just like a normal family._

_**(I think that went well)**_

Unfortunately, things didn't go back to 'normal' after that. At first both parents were overjoyed that Naruto unlocked his mother's bloodline. But that all changed when it was discovered his sister had not. While both tried to reassure their daughter that their was nothing wrong with not having the chakra chain bloodline, it seemed to drive a wedge between the family. Minato stayed with his daughter to train her in his bloodline, saying she needed his attention to master it and control the Kyuubi's chakra should it become a problem during training. While Kushina took over Naruto's training with his chains and other aspects of being a ninja, including how to suppress Kyuubi's chakra when needed.

From the outside looking in, they may seem like the model family, but nothing could be further from the truth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So yeah, another idea to throw to the wolves of fan-fiction and see who gets the kill. Have fun with it. Meanwhile, im going to go take a stab at writing something fully for once. **

**Until next idea! **


End file.
